<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopelessly Infatuated by machisbxtch, Punkew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500221">Hopelessly Infatuated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/machisbxtch/pseuds/machisbxtch'>machisbxtch</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkew/pseuds/Punkew'>Punkew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crying Killua Zoldyck, Drama &amp; Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, M/M, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Oblivious Gon Freecs, POV Gon Freecs, POV Killua Zoldyck, Romance, Skateboarding, Skating, Slurs, Sports, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Tsundere Killua Zoldyck, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/machisbxtch/pseuds/machisbxtch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkew/pseuds/Punkew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon likes Killua. Well like is an understatement. He's hopelessly in love, and totally obsessed with Killua, but Killua doesn't like him back. At least he doesn't show it. Gon's asked the pale angel out countless times, but Killua always denied him. What happens when one day Gon suddenly stops asking, and on that same day he has a new boyfriend. Someone Killua's never seen before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Collaborated story with @machisbxtch!</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Slur used!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>“Recite this line for-”<br/>
The classroom door closes shut, muffling the teacher’s voice inside. Black and white vans scuff the linoleum floor, as tanned hands were tightly clasped around a neon green slip that granted him permission to leave.</p><p>Gon glances around the hallway, which is empty, not another student insight as he slips past the other classroom doors. On each side of the corridor, it was lined with dark blue lockers that stood tall. On the ceiling overhead, there were the harsh glaring white lights that reminded him of a hospital.</p><p>He hums as he turns the corner, and soon enough two light oak doors come into view, both separated by mere blue signs. The tiles squeak beneath the soles of his shoe as he opens the bathroom door to step inside, being immediately greeted with a white-tiled room. </p><p>Gon’s brows furrows and his nose scrunches upon noticing the wet paper towel balls that were stuck to the ceiling, sitting there due to other mischievous middle schoolers who’d throw them up. </p><p>He ignores the odorous smell of the restroom and allows his feet to carry him in front of the mirror above the chipped sinks, slightly stained with dried water spots. </p><p>Gon frowns at himself in the mirror, his face young from being in the 7th grade, his eyes shine amber, skin tan with freckles dotted on his cheeks like stars in the sky, and his hair is black and spiked, but one clump of strands is awkwardly off to the side. Gradually after checking his appearance, the sink handle turns on and he lets the water run along his fingers before bringing it up to comb his hair so that the clump has been fixed. </p><p>Then, a laugh outside the door has Gon jerking his head to look.</p><p>A dreadfully familiar one at that, it rings in the air and there, just as the door opens, it reveals three lanky eighth graders that he had grown to dislike this school year.</p><p>Genthru, his name, the one who meets Gon’s eyes first. He meets them behind his silver-rimmed glasses, and he has blonde hair with a thick blue jacket on over his uniform.</p><p>It wasn’t long till the two others behind him, Bara and Sub saw Gon as well, and immediately the three looked at eachother with troublesome grins plastered on their faces. Gon couldn’t help but feel an unwanted shiver slide down his spine, seeing as all three turned back to him, their eyes full of revulsion.</p><p>‘Not again..’ he thinks and harshly gulps down a nervous lump in his throat, subconsciously backing away from the sink and open door.</p><p>“I told you guys he’d be here.” Genthru snickers and jabs his buddy in the side, whom Bara didn't dare to hit back.</p><p>“What do you want?” Gon asks, his voice calm and collected in hopes of not provoking the three infront of him.</p><p>He watches warily as Genthru steps forward with bold strides, just to grab him by the collar of his white shirt, wrinkling the freshly ironed fabric.  “You know exactly what we want, fag.” </p><p>He jeers out his words, disgust displays upon his face as he pushes Gon, slamming him against the tiled bathroom wall. Gon plummets to the floor, and soon after a kick is landed square onto his jaw. Immediately, he covers himself with his hands, in hopes of creating a decent barrier.</p><p>Another strike to his nose and Gon begins to struggle to get back up on his feet.</p><p>“Keep him down or he might kiss you.” Sub teases, and Gon receives an extra hard blow to the gut of his stomach, his legs automatically buckle down like they were just jelly, and he was back onto the dirty floor.</p><p>Then suddenly, the door to the bathroom opens, and everyone in the room turns their heads to see who was there. Gon reluctantly looks up from the floor and takes in the sight of the person who enters. White hair like fresh fallen snow, and striking blue electrifying eyes, to which meet his own and widen.</p><p>All felt like time had just stopped, his breath caught itself in his throat seeing the other boy, who looked a little familiar. He’d kind of seen him in the halls when everybody went from one period to the other. But even with that being known his name wasn’t something Gon was familiar with.  </p><p>“Uh?” Genthru raises his brow and disrupts the awkward silence.</p><p>Before he could even blink, the boy standing at the doorway drops his backpack and rushes forward, and suddenly Genthru was staggering, his arms holding his stomach in pain. Gon had barely seen it, the fist that flew straight into his gut. </p><p>“What the fuck-” Baara cusses out but is immediately cut off with a knuckle, hard as knees to which knocks straight into the bridge of his nose. Gon’s eyes widen as he shrinks back against the wall, seeing slippery red liquid drip out from his nose, and splatter onto the ground like the acrylic paint messes in the art room.</p><p>It didn’t take long before all were already retreating out the bathroom door, holding the welts on their faces, and clutching their stomachs from hard kicks while strings of low curse words left their lips. </p><p>The door shuts behind them, and Gon’s heavy breath and heart rate begin to slow down, until the eyes, as blue as the water inside an ocean grotto, meet with him once again, causing Gon to freeze in his skin.</p><p>“Are you okay?” The other looming over him asks, speaking so softly as he offers out his hand. Gon swallows slowly, and stares at the slender and delicate looking fingers splayed out to him. </p><p>Hesitantly, he takes it, feeling a wave of butterflies in his stomach from the touch of the soft cold palm as the other easily pulls him up to his feet.</p><p>“Thanks.” He coughs out, trying to ease the irritating warmth that flooded his cheeks. </p><p>The other doesn’t say anything else as he turns back toward the door to leave. Gon tenses up, and before he even realizes what’s happening, his hand lurches forward and grabs onto the pale wrist.</p><p>The breathtaking blue eyes return to him once again, vague confusion written all over them as the delicate black lashes flicker down to the contact of Gon’s hands and back up to his face. </p><p>But on those pale cheeks, Gon’s observant eyes can’t help but catch the pink tint laid across his skin.</p><p>His own cheeks begin to feel even warmer and quickly, he let’s go of the other’s wrist once he’d been aware of the abrupt contact he had created.</p><p>“What’s..” Gon pauses, reluctant, his eyes flickering off to the side, nervous to hold eye contact. </p><p>He sucks in a good portion of air before mumbling,“What’s your name?” Feeling the sweat build up in his palms.</p><p>Gon wanted to know more about the other. More than just occasionally seeing him in the hallway. A name, that was perfect. It’d certainly ease his curiosity.</p><p>The white-haired boy just stares at him, his brows furrow. </p><p>“Killua, you know, from the track team?” He says slowly and tilts his head.</p><p>Realization washes over Gon and immediately he wants to hit himself in the face from feeling so stupid. Killua, that’s right. The popular kid who was doing really well on track. Everybody talked about him, he honestly should’ve known.</p><p>But this is what he looks like?</p><p>He feels as his cheeks go a light vermillion, as his eyes quickly take in Killua’s features for probably the fourth time in a not-so-obvious manner. With pretty hair like that, he should’ve known who he was earlier, and not have found out nearly in the middle of the year.</p><p>“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going now,” Killua says, and then picks up his bag before opening the bathroom door.</p><p>“Gon.” He slips out without thinking, and immediately an embarrassment-filled heat seizes the nape of his neck and flushes his ears.</p><p>Killua looks back over his shoulder, his brow raising in question.</p><p>“My name. It’s Gon.” Gon breathes out nervously, swallowing down his spit. He didn’t know why he blurted it out. The other didn’t even ask, and now he’d probably thought of him as weird or something.</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Killua simply states before walking out, the door shutting behind him as Gon stands there in the middle of the bathroom floor.</p><p>He just stands there, staring at the closed door with an unfamiliar sensation mulling up in his chest.</p><p>Killua.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Trackrunner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m not gonna leave until you talk to me,” Gon says in a lilted voice, dragging out his name. </p><p>Killua groans in irritation and halts in his tracks. Behind him, he could hear Gon stop as well</p><p>“What do you want?” Killua grumbles out, fastening his fingers around the strap of his backpack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Worked on this chapter with @machisbxtch</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three Years Later</p><p>The sun beamed, shining its gleaming daylight across the rusty orange track, lined with fresh green grass that was newly damp from the sprinklers. </p><p>The all too familiar screams and cheers from the crowd became muffled as the blood rushed to Killua’s ears, and the wind swept his hair back as he took off, barrelling in front of all of the other runners just to leave them behind.</p><p>He bolts down the track, nearly faster than lightning itself. The dust on the polyurethane surface bursts up into the air with every powerful step the white-haired boy takes.</p><p>Up in the crowd was his biggest fan, Gon Freecss. Killua didn’t need to look to know if he was there or not. Because no matter what, he sat there with his big brown eyes, clutching a pencil, pen, and a binder filled to the brim with drawing paper. Always searching for the perfect time to draw him.</p><p>Everyone else in the crowd already knew who would win the race.  He was nicknamed Godspeed for Pete's sake. There was a reason he had that name, and one race could speak for itself. There was no way Killua was losing to anyone any time soon, and everyone applauded him for his admirable talent and determination. </p><p>He was already on his last lap while everyone else was still on their first, or— by now, they were all just nearly finishing it.</p><p>Killua smiles victoriously as he runs across the finish line, his steps gradually slowing down when his victory is confirmed by the shouts from the crowd.</p><p>A towel is thrown at the white-haired boy as he casually jogs off the track field, sweat dripping and glimmering on his skin. Killua grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls up his tight uniform to swipe the cloth against his abbs, drying the sweat down.</p><p>He enjoyed running— no he loved it. Killua adored the adrenaline rush he got from it. The burning and aching of his muscles that he could only feel after a race. But he also loved the sensation he got after he’d won, and the noise of the whole crowd that goes wild with claps and yelling words like, ‘congratulations!’ </p><p>He glances at the bleachers, and very briefly— azure irises meet honey-brown ones before Killua quickly tears his gaze away as he begins to walk toward the boy’s locker rooms. Immediately, he’s greeted by his teammates who hit him with the usual, ‘good job!’ or ‘you did great like always.’ </p><p>Yet, it was easily readable that some couldn’t contain their envy, as they’d spare very short glares that never lasted long. He was Killua Zoldyck, also known as Godspeed, they had a very good reason to be jealous. But he didn’t want his teammates to think of him as an enemy or as someone with superiority, he just wanted to be regular old Killua, the kid on the track team.</p><p>Upon walking to his locker, he noticed a shadow of someone leaving the locker room, very hastily. It slid out of sight, and Killua ignored it, thinking it was just a team member in a rush to leave and get back home. </p><p>But when he opened his locker, something slipped out.</p><p>It was a piece of neatly folded paper. Killua’s brows furrow at the folded sheet, and he scratches the skin on his sweat-drenched neck until realization dawns upon him.</p><p>“Is he still going on with this stupid prank?” He mutters irritably to himself. </p><p>This had been going on for a few months and he was wondering when Gon was going to stop his hoax. Or well— when he was going to give up in general.</p><p>He huffs out a sigh and sets the paper back in his locker without giving it a second glance before stripping out of his sweaty clothing so he can take a brisk shower. Just like how he always does after a good race.</p><p>Killua steps into the shower room, and enters inside an empty stall, toes flinching as they touch the cold ceramic floor. He shuts the curtain behind him and turns the knob, letting ice-cold water hit his skin.</p><p>...</p><p>The shower doesn’t take long, and after it, Killua steps out and gets dressed before he gathers his things. He slings his backpack over one of his shoulders and makes his way out of the locker room, his white hair soaked and matted down, reaching a length much longer than it originally was while it was dry. </p><p>He suddenly feels a pair of eyes on him, so he looks around discreetly, his face scrunching up into a scowl once he notices who it was.</p><p>The one and only Gon Freecss. </p><p>Killua turns around with an exasperated sigh, desperately wanting to vanish into thin air.  He was not going to deal with this today. </p><p>“Hey Killua, wait up.” He hears Gon call out behind him, but instead of stopping for the other to catch up, the white-haired boy’s pace grows quicker.</p><p>Killua could easily outrun Gon, but he’d just showered and it would be a waste if he were to just get all sweaty again.</p><p>“I’m not gonna leave until you talk to me,” Gon says in a lilted voice, dragging out his name. </p><p>Killua groans in irritation and halts in his tracks. Behind him, he could hear Gon stop as well</p><p>“What do you want?” Killua grumbles out, fastening his fingers around the strap of his backpack. All he wants is to see Alluka and take a nap. Was that too much to ask for? </p><p>The track runner turns around, only to be met with the tanned-skin boy who was just merely an inch away in front of him. He abruptly jumps back with a surprised squeak, and his neck and ears flush red in embarrassment from the noise he’d let out.</p><p>“Don’t just sneak up on people like that, idiot” Killua glares at the other who looks at him with those big brown eyes. </p><p>Completely disregarding what Killua says, Gon walks closer to the Zoldyck, slowly closing the space between them.</p><p>“Go out with me.” He simply says with a cheeky grin, the kind that can’t help but make you feel slight butterflies in your gut. Killua was mildly taken back. Not because of what Gon was asking, but because of how forward he was about it. </p><p>The spiky-haired male always tended to beat around the bush when asking Killua out, or even when complimenting him. And the more he expressed his annoyance, the more blunt Gon got.</p><p>He was super forward though. Some tended to take his candid behavior as flirting, but once you got to know Gon you’d realize that was just how he was.  Killua just happened to know after so many occurrences and encounters with the other male.</p><p>“I’ve already told you multiple times porcupine,” Killua says, dragging out ‘multiple times’ with an infuriated sigh and an annoying pink tint on his cheeks. He watches as Gon pouts from the nickname. Killua sucks in a portion of air and continues firmly, “I won’t go out with you.” </p><p>This was getting really old, and quite frankly, out of hand. </p><p>Why wouldn’t he just give up? There were numerous people dying to get their hands on Gon Freecss. He may not be as popular as Killua, but you couldn’t deny the fact that he was as endearing as he was extremely attractive. Not that Killua likes him back or anything— anyone could admit he was just stupidly cute. </p><p>..With his little button nose and tan skin, all dotted with freckles that made you just want to trace with your finger. The eyes that looked so soft and sweet like those hard candy caramel balls. Yeah, okay— maybe he did somewhat like him. He really was cute.</p><p>So why out of the whole school did he choose Killua to aggravate everyday? Even after being rejected countless times? Scratch that off that cheesy shit of puppies and cuteness, he was more of a fly that you’d shoo away, but would constantly come back anyway.</p><p>“Why won’t you go out with me? I know you want to, Killua. No one can really resist me.” Gon says, throwing him a cocky smirk, and a wink. </p><p>Killua almost blushes, but he quickly suppresses it. He wouldn’t give Gon the satisfaction. He had no desire to date Gon, after all, he didn’t have the time when his family wanted all his attention to be focused on track.</p><p>“I think I’ve made it clear that I’m not interested in you Gon. I have shit to do. So please, allow me to leave, and I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Killua says coldly.</p><p>He walks off, not allowing Gon to respond. He doesn’t glance back at him, and instead, he checks the time on his watch, and curses to himself for being twenty minutes late again. He was likely to get punished once he got home.</p><p>...</p><p>Arriving home was simply a pain in the ass.  His entire family, plus Illumi’s boyfriend: Hisoka, was all that awaited him at home. Killua was sure that god hated him. Though he’d never been religious, he was hoping that some magical specimen would look out for him.</p><p>As soon as he walks inside the doors, his mother steps out with a clear twisted scowl on her lips, just as he’d predicted.</p><p>“Killua, you’re late again.” Kikyo seethes through her teeth and points to the backdoor.</p><p>Killua just huffs and makes no effort to take off his shoes. Instead, he slips out the backdoor knowing what to do as he was met with the track field in their backyard.</p><p>He sets his backpack down and sprints around their track. He runs until his legs turn to jelly and buckle underneath him.</p><p>Tch. So much for a shower. </p><p>It was nothing he wasn’t used to though, but it was one of the things he hated about track. It was his mother’s way of punishing him, making him run until his legs burned, until his chest painfully tightened, and until he could barely cling onto consciousness.</p><p>Killua slowly gets up off the rusty orange surface, panting from the lack of breath he had. He does enjoy running, but he had no plans to run track forever. He would much rather skateboard, yet his parents of course, didn’t approve of it. To them, it wasn’t a real sport, and even if it was to them, it was still a tradition in the family for those born with white hair to do track. Killua’s father, grandfather, great-grandfather, and so on did it.</p><p>It was stupid though. Why’d he have to do it, just because his father did? Killua had been known as the troublemaker of the family, and since he didn’t have the power to deny his parents, he did it. At Least it was somewhat enjoyable though.</p><p>“Big brother, what are you doing out there?” Alluka, his little sister, suddenly calls from the backdoor steps.</p><p>Killua lays a hand on his chest as if it’d help aid his breathing, before pulling his hair back and calling back out to his sister, who stood there, watching him worriedly with her black hair that shined in the sun.</p><p>“I came home late.” He simply calls back, and Alluka just understands. </p><p>Killua takes a deep breath and rolls his shoulders. He picks up his bag before coming back inside. Alluka steps aside, and he feels the wave of the cool air conditioner hit his skin and shifts his little white hairs amongst the breeze.</p><p>Alluka’s worrisome eyes don’t disappear, as she reluctantly asks, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Killua nods tiredly, his fingers fastening around the backpack strap.</p><p>“I’m alright, I’ll be in my room.” He informs, and barely a blink later, Killua is halfway up the stairs that lead up to his bedroom.</p><p>The track runner shoulders the door open and kicks aside a pile of clothes that distastefully laid in front of the door. He tosses his backpack aside and sinks into the comforters on his mattress, letting the blanket soothe his tired muscles.</p><p>He was sweaty, disgusting, but it took too much effort to get back up and take yet again another shower. Instead, the tempting lull of sleep gradually took over him, and Killua turned into a state of unconsciousness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Master Killua, your parents wanted me to inform you that dinner is done.” </p><p>A voice calls out, muffled from behind the bedroom door, and Killua’s eyes flutter open as he slowly awakes in his sheets.</p><p>“Master Killua?” Butler Amane behind the door says again, as she subtly knocks against the oak wood surface.</p><p>“Got it, thanks.” Killua grunts and frequently blinks at the room, ridding of the sleepy haze in his eye. </p><p>He yawns as his gaze flits over to the pile of clothes that lay neatly at the foot of his bed, an outfit that surprisingly fits his tastes. A butler must’ve come in while he was asleep.</p><p>Killua groans, pushing every muscle and willpower in his body to get up from the comfy blankets. He stretches his limbs and begins to slip on the clothes, before grudgingly trudging out the bedroom door, each step of his foot filled with dread.</p><p>Arriving at the dining room takes way too long. It was one of the things that Killua hated about living in such a spacious house. Yeah, it had its perks when he wanted to be alone, or sneak out, but wanting to only collapse in bed, or sit at the dinner table took up too much of his time.</p><p>Without a noise in Killua’s step, he quietly comes into the dining room and takes his place in his chosen seat, right next to Alluka’s. He gives her a warm smile before letting it grow cold as he turns to face the rest of his family.</p><p>His father and mother sat at the ends, while Kalluto and Alluka sat beside Killua on each side. On the other side of the table, there was Milluki, Illumi and Hisoka. </p><p>“So Kil, did you win the race today?” Kikyo asks, stabbing her steak with a sharp knife.</p><p>Everyone’s food is barely touched as Killua stares at his own, sirloin with roasted potatoes and mushrooms. He winces at the ear-splitting noise that came from Kikyo’s knife, stabbing and scraping against the ceramic plate.</p><p> “Yeah, I did.”  Killua states and digs in, leaving no room for anything to be added to the conversation. If you could even call it that. </p><p>Clearly, Illumi didn’t take the hint. “How far ahead of every one were you?” He comments, flicking his blank eyes over to Killua who was playing with his food. </p><p>“Well Illumi, I beat everyone by a whole lap. Are you happy?” Killua grumbles, dropping his fork and glaring at his older brother. The whole table would’ve been surprised if this didn’t happen every dinner. </p><p>“I actually am really happy, thank you for asking Killu,” Illumi says, his voice dripping with hostility and sarcasm.</p><p>“Fuck this. I’m leaving.” The white-haired male snaps and begins to excuse himself. </p><p>“Killua, sit back down. You are not leaving another dinner.” Says a voice, loud and stern. Killua immediately pauses in his tracks, it was his father.</p><p>It grew silent, and Killua reluctantly and very slowly sat back down at the table. He knew that tone. It was one you couldn’t argue with. No matter how resolute you were.</p><p>He grimaces a brisk ‘fine’ under his breath before picking his utensils back up to eat his plate in tense silence. </p><p>Killua picked at his food as he stole occasional glances of his family.</p><p>His azure eyes flit to Illumi and Hisoka, which he probably shouldn’t have done because they were flirting as if no one couldn’t tell. Making him lose whatever he had left of an appetite. </p><p>Illumi was a figure skater, and so was Hisoka. They likely met at the ice rink. </p><p>Killua then glances over at his parents. Everyone in his family did a sport. Kikyo was also a figure skater, which wasn’t all that surprising. As mentioned before, his father was on track just like him. It was traditional after all.</p><p>Milluki plays baseball, Kalluto played volleyball, and Alluka played soccer.</p><p>They were all good at it too, any sport they were taught the basic rules of. Perks of Zoldyck family training I guess.</p><p>Killua quickly stuffs the rest of his food in his mouth, much to his mother’s dismay. His father beckoned him it was okay to leave, and quickly he scoots out of his chair and excuses himself.</p><p>He opens the door to his room and quickly strips of his shirt and pants, before falling face-first into his bed with a loud groan. Sort of like when he’d just got home. Killua lays there until it gets too cold for his bare back to handle, and so he grabs his phone and crawls under the blankets, before scrolling through his feed for a few hours.</p><p>Sleep was about to take over Killua until something catches his eye.</p><p>A piece of paper on his nightstand. But no.. not just any piece of paper. It was the one that Gon left in his locker earlier. Hesitantly, he reaches out for it and gently unfolds it. Killua’s eyes widen upon seeing all of the colors fill his eyesight. At this point, it’d been a common fact that Gon could paint and draw, but there was something different about this illustration.</p><p>Breath caught in his throat, he studies the painting which was of himself, looking off into the distance. His eyes, blue as peacock feathers, blue as robin eggs, blue as the sky, water, gems.. He was wearing one of his favorite outfits, a dark blue turtleneck with a white tee shirt on top. </p><p>Killua’s favorite part of the painting was the background. It was colorful, vibrant, bright. All the things he wasn’t. But somehow Gon managed to make Killua look like the brightest person in the world.</p><p>He can’t help but crack a brittle smile as he stares at the drawing for many minutes, finding something new every time his eyes skim over it. Like how the greens sat on top with intricately detailed strokes, making it look so perfect. And how the blues and purples mixed together, making a pretty lavender. A color, Killua adored. </p><p>He wondered if it was just a coincidence or if Gon knew more about Killua than he let on.</p><p>A faint blush lathers his cheeks, and Killua swallows tightly, feeling an annoying pound in his chest. Why did he try so hard damnit? Shouldn’t Killua feel creeped out?</p><p>Killua sighs, and gently places the painting back onto the nightstand. He stares up at the ceiling in deep contemplation. </p><p>“Don’t tell me that idiot is actually getting to me..” He huffs quietly to himself before shifting to his side. Killua quickly shakes his head to desperately clear his thoughts.</p><p>In the dark nightshade of his room, his eyelids begin to grow heavy, and soft little snores escape his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Worked on this chapter with @machisbxtch</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's just the prologue! This will be updated again. I hope you will all look forward to the collaborated story with @machisbxtch :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>